Cedric Submissive
by PotterParadise16
Summary: As the title says. One-shot.


Cedric sighed as he sat on the edge of his couch, running his hands nervously through his hair. It was around eight o'clock on a Saturday night, and his parents were out working late for the Ministry, while he had actually taken the night off. They'd have at least a few hours alone, and that was perfectly fine with Cedric.

Not for any sexual reasons, though. It just happened to be their anniversary- two years to the day. Cho had said that she'd Apparate from her house, as she had gone home for Christmas break.

Cedric sat up and began to pace back and forth in the living room, mind spinning with every second. There were worries, of course. What if she didn't like the dinner he'd made? What if she wanted to break up with him? He sighed and sat down, spinning his thumbs nervously, waiting for Cho to arrive.

Cho stood in front of the mirror in her room, perfecting the last bits of her hair, making them work. It wasn't extremely hard, but she had never fussed over herself this much since The Yule Ball two years ago. And now, she was doing the same thing, for the same guy, on the same night that they entered their relationship. She had been completely new to the dating world, but now, after two years of dating the most wonderful man she could ever have encountered, she felt like the most experienced person in all of Hogwarts. And that was saying something.

She glanced over at the owl clock hanging on her wall. It read five minutes to eight. She swallowed and ran down the stairs of the cozy little house her parents had bought before she was even born. They weren't home. They decided to do some more work for the Ministry tonight. She tried not to be bothered by how long they were gone, but sometimes, she missed them. But tonight was a different matter.

Tonight was all about her and Cedric.

As she started walking out of the door, she had thought briefly about her momentary crush on Harry in their fourth year, before Cedric had asked her to the Ball. If Harry had asked first, who knows what would have happened. Maybe they would be celebrating it, instead of her and Cedric. But she didn't think on it. She was happy with him. And very much in love.

Dressed in her finest cherry red dress, her hair done in a tight bun with loose strands hanging down her face, and wearing matching red heels, she locked the door behind her and Disapparated just past the front door, on her way to the love of her life.

Cedric got up to get a glass of water, as his throat had become rather dry. On his way there, another thought bubbled into his mind. What if he was under-dressed? He looked down at his outfit, judging it silently. It wasn't anything spectacular- just some jeans and a button-down, neatly tucked in.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to ponder that thought, as he heard a knock on the door. Cedric choked on his water, sending half of the water in the glass on the floor. He swore silently, but went to answer the door before picking it up.

Cedric smiled at Cho, that little half-smile that was meant for her, and only for her, gesturing for her to come in.

Cho's face lit up when she saw the beautiful face and half-smile he reserved only for her of Cedric Diggory. Immediately, her heart soared, and she leaped into his arms, kissing him full on the mouth. It had been months since she'd seen him because of all of the work he was involved in. It tortured her, but she put up with it because she loved him so much. She clung to him, and inhaled his wonderful smell of pine trees and mint. It was home for her, and she nuzzled her face into his neck, smiling.

Cedric took a sharp intake of breath, grabbing immediate hold of Cho's waist as she leapt into his arms.

Being apart from her wasn't fun, and sometimes he thought it'd be better without it. However, he loved her more than anything in the entirety of the world, and so he waited for her. He pulled back slightly, so that their faces were mere inches apart. He smiled at her, laughing slightly.

"Hey, I missed you, too."

Cho bit her lip and ran her fingers through his hair gently. "I missed you so much more. Things are so lonely at Hogwarts without you now."

"Mm," Cedric mumbled, his forehead leaning against hers. "Things are lonely without you, too. Don't you have N.E.W.T.'s this year, shouldn't you be studying?" The side of Cedric's mouth quirked up so slightly that you couldn't see it if you weren't looking for it.

"Glad you're here now, though." He smiled genuinely, and kissed her cheek softly.

Cho blushed when he mentioned the N.E.W.T.'s. "You're more important. It's just one night off. I've been doing just fine."

Cho blushed even more when he kissed her cheek. "Me too."

Cho suddenly caught a whiff of garlic and sausage. "Did you cook?"

Cedric's eyes lit up as she mentioned the food. He pulled back a bit, to reveal some pasta, neatly laid out on the small kitchen table. There was also garlic bread, and two glasses of water.

"Of course, if you want something else to drink, go ahead. I just knew... er, well water is generic, y'know." He smiled apologetically.

Cho's heart swelled as she saw the cozy little table filled with food. She walked over to it silently, her eyes starting to go blurry. She delicately fingered the table, smiling to herself.

"Cedric, this is-" she choked on her words. "I don't have words."

She sniffled as a tear streamed down her cheek. This was the Cedric she had always loved. Romantic, caring, and took every consideration in hand. He was so unfailingly kind. And it was occasions like this that just proved to her why she loved him more than anything else in the world.

Cedric looked over at Cho, whose eyes had begun to mist over with tears. He immediately panicked.

"I mean, Cho, really, we have more than just water. There's whiskey, or milk, various juices..."

Cho turned to look at Cedric, a loving smile on her face. "I'm fine with water. Really, it's okay. I just... This is so sweet..."

She sniffled and kissed him on the lips sweetly.

Cedric sighed, immensely relieved that Cho wasn't upset, and everything was alright.

"Yeah, of course. It was nothing." He smiled wanly over at Cho, kissing her firmly on the lips.

"Love you."

Cho hummed softly, eyes still closed. "Love you too."

She stroked his face with her fingers and kissed his nose playfully. "You are the best boyfriend a girl could ever have. Thank you for staying with me."

"And you're the best girlfriend a bloke could ever have." He smiled, and sighed contently, softly kissing Cho on the cheek.

"Mm, so, you want to eat? If you're not hungry, that can wait, though."

Cho smiled and nodded. "Starved."

She kissed him yet again on the lips and started to pull out the chair closest to her to sit down.

"Alright, then." Cedric sat at the chair opposite Cho, carefully taking a sip of his water before continuing.

"So, how's school been?"

Cho sat down and shrugged off her coat she was wearing, revealing the thin straps holding her dress up. The heart-shaped design cupped her breasts and made them show nicely, without making her look like she was asking for it. The skirt portion was just long enough to show a little thigh, teasing and enticing any male who would dare look at her. She took a sip of her water, eyeing Cedric curiously. She had bought this dress for one reason, and one only: to internally torture Cedric in the most nonbrutal way possible, making him want her. She had the night planned out exactly how she had wanted it to.

"School I suppose has been school. Not as happy as things could be, but they manage. Professor Dumbledore is gone a lot, though. Nobody seems to know why except Harry. How're things at the Ministry?"

Cedric raised his eyebrows in confusion, he didn't know Dumbledore had been away a lot. "What do you mean, 'gone a lot'? D'you know if he's in any danger?"

Cedric took a small bite of his pasta, pausing a moment before continuing. "Things at the Ministry are a bit more corrupt, and a lot more confusing for everyone, what with Scrimgeour and all."

Cho took a sip of water and shrugged. "He just isn't at the school very often. Ginny overheard the three of them talking about it, and told the rest of the Order. Professor Lupin tried to get it out of him, but he won't talk. Everyone else is afraid to talk to him because of what happened to Sirius. I don't think he's in danger, though, because he comes back for some suppers."

She bit into her bread and chewed slowly, thinking about what Cedric had said about the Ministry. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. But do you think that it'll be stable forever? You-Know-Who has taken over almost everything else. He kidnapped Olivander at the beginning of the year."

Cedric nodded, and took a sip of his water. "I s'pose so, I heard about Ollivander. It'll just come down to one war one day, I guess." He smiled sadly at Cho, trying to avoid most of the bad topics. Unfortunately, that's all that seemed there to be to talk about.

"People from the Ministy have gone missing, too," Cedric began quietly. "Amelia Bones turned up dead, too." Cedric's heart dropped at the sudden thought. "She had a daughter, Susan... she was in my House." He frowned, and tried to clear his mind from any death-related subject. It was near Christmas, there was no need for that, no matter how hard it prodded the back of his mind.

He smiled weakly over at Cho, anyways. "So... still playing Quidditch?"

Happy to be able to change the subject, Cho nodded and grinned. "Captain. We're in second place this year. At least, with Quidditch. Gryffindor is in first. Harry is a tough captain. Slytherin's team is just awful this year. I really hope they resign soon, or they'll just make fools of themselves."

Cho took another drink of her water, and spilled a little on her breasts accidentally-on-purpose. She gasped and huffed, laughing lightly.

"Silly me."

She grabbed a napkin and started dabbing at her chest, glancing up at Cedric to see if he'd react at all.

Cedric was never a bloke to talk bad about anyone else, even in situations where they deserved it. As such, he just smiled and nodded as Cho went on about Quidditch.

Cedric smiled at Cho, completely determined not to look down at her breasts. Avidly trying to change the subject, he scanned his mind for whatever wasn't sexual. "Er- so... uh, yeah."

Not the brightest thought he's ever had.

Cho grinned and stood up, the skirt of her dress riding up her thighs from sitting and then standing. She decided to leave it that way and walked into the kitchen, bending down to look for a towel of sorts.

"Where are your towels, perchance?" she asked.

She turned around and kept her legs spread, her breasts pushed up just a little more.

Cedric's mind was rapidly trying to convince his eyes that it was a horrible idea to look at Cho's... well, assets.

"I- uh..."

'Towels? Where were the towels? Where do I keep towels?' Cedric's mind couldn't exactly remember where the towels were, even after 18 years of living in the same damned house.

"Uh... I... don't know." Cedric finished lamely, eyes helplessly wandering over Cho.

Cho's insides were pleased at how flustered Cedric was at the sight of her. She stood and walked over to him, noticing a small bit of sauce on the very corner of his lips. She leaned in and licked it off sensually, moaning pleasurably at the taste and kept her face within inches of his, smiling.

"You had a little sauce on your lips." Cho purred softly at him, biting her lip again.

"Oh." Cedric couldn't really think of anything else to say, and unfortunately, his eyes wouldn't move off of Cho's chest, no matter how hard he willed his eyes to move anywhere else.

He scooted into the table a little more, hoping that Cho wouldn't notice how the little things she did made him react like... well, that.

Cho sighed heavily and sat back down across from him. "Well, I'm not exactly hungry for Italian anymore."

She let her finger trace across her chest, and looked at him intriguingly. He was obviously desperately trying to keep himself composed. Her eyes went soft and lusty.

"You know, you don't have to hide what you're feeling in front of me, Cedric." Cho whispered, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Cedric's eyes fluttered closed for a small moment, before opening them back up to see Cho leaning over right in front of him and oh, God, help him.

"I... uh, feeling? Not, er, no. Not anything. Feeling. Not feeling anything, at all." Cedric coughed, a red tinge on his cheeks. His legs instinctively crossed, hiding as much as his erection as he could.

Cho shook her head, smiling. "Cedric, I've been dating you for two years. I think I would know if my boyfriend was… pleased… to see me. You don't need to be shy about it."

Cedric's cheeks turned redder, throat closing in a bit. "No, I... uh, not... not hiding anything, yeah."

Cho got up and slowly walked the small distance of the table to Cedric. She bent over, grabbed his legs, and moved them in front of her. His erection was clearly visible through his pants. She raised her brow and looked at him, grinning.

Cedric choked a little on air, Cho smirking up at him wasn't helping one bit.

"I... uh... coincidence?"

Cho nodded slowly. "Mhmmm."

She stood and held out her hand. "I want to do something for you. Come with me?"

Cedric dumbly shook his head, and stood up a bit clumsily. He laced his fingers into Cho's, nodding at her to go on.

Cho pulled him with her as she walked upstairs, bringing Cedric with him. She walked down the hall until she reached his bedroom, which was at the end of the hall on the right. Inside were still most of his Hufflepuff robes and other school things, along with newer things, like a month's worth of the Daily Prophet and a small desk with which to work at. His bed, which was full of books and papers were scattered. She let go of his hand and brushed them to the floor, the back of her skirt riding up a little.

Cho turned and looked him up and down. "Don't move, okay?"

Cedric could feel all the blood rushing down to his cock, so he just simply nodded, because this seemed like a really fantastic idea when Cho's skirt rid up like that.

Cho beamed and pulled her wand out from the strap that was on her thigh. She waved her wand towards the music player, and some very soft, sensual music started playing. She set her wand down on the table and bit her lip, and started dancing in front of him. Her hands moved all across her body, stroking her illustrious skin, showing off for him. She tilted her head back and let her fingers slide down her neck to her breasts. Once they roamed down to her stomach, she looked back at him and bit her lip as her hands continued down her thighs, and right back up, bringing some of the skirt with her. Soon one side of her skirt went all the way up to her waistline, her panties showing. She bit her lip and sighed as one finger traced her waistline all the way across, the music guiding her.

Cedric just watched her, mouth hanging open slightly. He walked backwards until he toppled over onto the bed, clumsily trying to regain his original posture. He sat up, and folded his hands over his lap, trying his best to ignore the throbbing erection in his trousers.

Cho walked over to him and put her hands under his shirt. "I think you're wearing way too much. It's time to take this off."

She pulled it off of him and threw it aside. Her fingers roamed down his chest, and leaned into him so that she was pushing him against the bed. She grabbed her wand and set it next to them on the bed, knowing full what she was going to do next with it. She let her fingers trace delicately across his stomach down to his pants.

"This too." Cho mumbled, licking her lips hungrily.

She pulled those off, until he was left with nothing but his underwear. His erection was pushing against it, begging to be free. The music playing on repeat in the background, she let her finger stroke the bottom of it with one finger lightly, her mouth watering.

"I think these need to come off too." Cho said.

She pulled them off of him until he was completely and utterly bare beneath her. She grinned and grabbed her wand, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

Cedric groaned, rather languidly against Cho. His soft groans echoed throughout the small room, loud enough so that if someone were to be downstairs, they could hear quite clearly.

Cedric's breathing hitched as his erection sprang free. He nodded vigorously at Cho, eyes shutting for just a moment. "Yeah, of course I trust you," he muttered softly, moving further onto the bed.

Cho nodded and cast a Muffliato spell so they could have some quiet without being heard in case someone came home. She walked back over to him and summoned some ropes she had handy with her wand. She climbed onto the bed and tied him down to the bedpost by hands and feet. Once she was satisfied, she got off of the bed and stood next to him.

"I need you to stay staring at me. Don't look away, or I'll start all over again. I'm going to torture you in the way you would want to be tortured, I promise. But I don't want you looking away from me, or I'll find a way to make you stay looking, okay?"

Cedric felt his erection throb incessantly, and he willed himself to ignore it as best he could. The ropes weren't uncomfortable, it was just a strange feeling. He swallowed hard, and nodded slowly at Cho, his eyes locked on her.

Cho nodded and set her wand down. She swallowed and turned around, looking straight at him. Slowly, she started dancing again, biting her lip fervently and letting her hands roam her body once more. Slowly they went up her legs, up her skirt, and down her panties. She gasped and moaned as they willed themselves to touch her clit. It was throbbing, and very sensitive. With one hand rubbing her clit slowly, the other moved up and grasped one of her breasts. She started to squeeze her nipples in her fingers through the dress, not looking away from Cedric.

Cedric's breath shallowed, eyes locked onto Cho. His lower half was shaking with the strain of not jerking his hips into thin air, desperate for some sort of friction.

Cho's teeth clenched as she started rubbing her clit faster and faster, her other hand letting out the clip that was holding her hair up. All of it fell at once, curled and beautiful, covering her breasts. She leaned onto the wall for support and moaned loudly.

"Cedric." Cho breathed, mouth watering. "God I just want you so badly."

Cedric choked on his tongue, trying to remember how to breathe properly. He could feel the throb of his erection, he could feel the precum dripping down his cock.

"Hnnng, need you, please Cho, please..."

Cho stopped rubbing and stood up straight. Her hands went behind to zip down the back of her dress, and slid it off of her delicately. Her breasts let out a breath of air. Her hair showered over the majority of it, but her nipples were still clearly visible, and taut and hard. She slipped out of her panties and took her heels off, throwing them to the side. Completely naked and wet and ready for him, she walked over to him. Her hair fell onto his chest as she began kissing him, slowly. Her fingers slowly and lightly ran down his chest to the length of him. She let her fingernail tips glide his inner thighs teasingly, smiling as she kissed him on the lips, and then the neck, sucking and nibbling on it.

Cedric cried out in mild frustration, tugging at the restraints. Cedric, of course, was one of the most patient people you would ever meet. However, the precum was starting to drip on his thighs, and he /really/ fucking needed Cho. Begging slightly, he shut his eyes. "Cho, please..."

Cho shook her head and smiled. "Patience, my love."

She climbed onto him, her pussy vibrating against his stomach. She licked his lips and let her fingers roam through his hair as she resumed her task of biting at his neck gently, rubbing her pussy across his stomach teasingly.

Cedric's breathing was dangerously ragged, and his cock wouldn't stop throbbing, and occasionally twitching against his stomach. He groaned and tilted his neck up so that Cho would have more space, making it a bit more comfortable for her. He slammed his eyes shut, willing his erection to just stop incessantly twitching.

Cho stopped immediately. "Keep your eyes open, or I'm going to start over."

Cedric groaned deep in his throat, breathing hard and fast. He snapped his eyes open as fast as he could, looking back at Cho.

"Cho, please..."

She shook her head. "I warned you I would be teasing and torturing you."

She turned herself around and looked back, steadying her hips just above his face. His erection was almost completely in her face.

"Now, you eat me, and I'm going to do the same to you. Don't stop until I tell you to, okay?" she said.

Cedric nodded, waiting for Cho to lower her hips down. The restraints made it so that he couldn't move at all, not even if he wanted to. Even though, it seemed like a fantastic idea, as precum was smeared all over his cock, some on his thighs.

Cho lowered her hips until she felt his lips against her. She let in a sharp breath, and then exhaled. She turned and took him full in the mouth, letting her tongue glide as she went out slowly. She moaned and started repeating the process in a painfully slow way.

Cedric nearly cried when he felt her lips move over the head of his (nearly purple) cock, lips accidentally closing around Cho.

It was hard to please Cho, as her lips kept sliding up and down his cock, painfully slow. He groaned desperately into Cho, jerking his hips accidentally forward. Cedric did his best to lick at Cho's clit, pressing hard into her with his tongue.

Cho almost choked when Cedric bucked his hips, driving his cock into her mouth, but she held composure. She groaned and shivered against him, continuing her little ritual of giving him pleasure.

Almost as soon as it began, it was over. She stopped and turned herself around, licking her lips. She was utterly hungry now, and she saw in his eyes that he was desperate for her. She adjusted her hips until her pussy was hovering just above his dick.

"Is that what you want?" she purred, nibbling his bottom lip.

Cedric tried to swallow, but his throat nearly closed up completely. His hair was a complete mess, thanks to Cho's hands. His lips were bruised, and his breathing was ragged.

All he could do was cry out and nod.

Cho grinned, triumphant in the fact that without fail, she had completely flustered him to the point where he couldn't even speak. She loved it, because he did the same to her whenever he pleased her. She kissed him and drove her tongue into his mouth as she slid her pussy down until his cock was inside her. A deep moan escaped her throat as she started moving up and down on top of him.

Cedric slammed his eyes shut, and nearly screamed into Cho's mouth. He tried to kiss Cho back, really- but all he could do was slowly move his hips in rhythm with Cho's. His legs shook with the effort of pushing up with the restraints, hips circling Cho's waist as best they could. To be honest, though, he truly loved when she took control.

Cho couldn't take it anymore. She started riding him, hard. The clap of skin against skin was loud against their ragged breaths, the music in the background quiet compared to all of it. Cho moaned loudly and combed her fingers through her hair, her back stretching. She longed for him to touch her, but she retained enough composure to allow her mind to tell her to keep him tied. She started to tighten up inside of him, and groaned again.

Cedric's panting echoed out throughout the entire room, hips slamming as hard as they could into Cho, without trying to hurt her. He started to see sparks behind his eyelids, and he knew he wouldn't last very long. A bit embarrassing, really, but Cho was riding him hard, and fast, and oh, God...

"Cho. Cho. ChoChoChofasterpleaseGodCho."

Any last bit of sanity she had before melted instantly the moment he begged her to go faster. She grabbed onto his arms and pounded into him as hard as she possibly could, her thighs starting to groan in protest. Sweat was sliding down her face, and every bit of her insides quaked with igniting fire as she tightened around him more and more. She started screaming every other thrust she made, trying to find some kind of release. She started shaking heavily as suddenly, she knew she was reaching her climax.

"Cedric." Cho gasped. "I-I'm…"

She couldn't say anymore. She lost her breath.

Cedric's hips were jerking in an irregular motion, slamming deep into her with every thrust. He felt Cho come around him, but he just wasn't quite there. He was hovering on the edge, right fucking there, but not exactly there. He watched Cho move up and down, her face change every second she came. Cedric's mouth opened, panting and screaming and slamming rapidly into Cho. His eyes slammed shut, and all of a sudden he was coming, he was really fucking coming, harder than he ever had in his entire life, and he hadn't even lasted five minutes.

Cedric nearly passed out, he could see sparks ignite behind his eyes, legs shaking furiously with the effort of not continuing to slam hard into Cho. His groaning was echoing loudly against the walls, everything was just so damn surreal.

Cho was breathing heavily as she draped her body across his and closed her eyes, the music softly playing as they cooled down. Her left thumb rubbed at a small spot on his chest absentmindedly as she hummed along with the song peacefully.

"Happy Anniversary, Cedric." Cho murmured a few minutes later.

Cedric smiled weakly and kissed the top of her head.

"Happy Anniversary, Cho."

* * *

a/n: **Thank you so much for reading! This was actually written, along with many others I've posted(that I will tell you which ones are!), by my friend Shannon. :) Please please review and let us know what you think! Thank you!**


End file.
